goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Ocean's Thirteen
Name: Ocean's Thirteen Directed by: Steven Soderbergh Written by: Brian Koppelman David Levien Based on the Characters by: George Clayton Johnson Jack Golden Russell Produced by: Jerry Weintraub Executive Producers: Bruce Berman Frederic W. Brost Susan Ekins Gregory Jacobs Associate Producer: Robin Le Chanu Director of Photography: Peter Andrews Film Editor: Stephen Mirrione Production Designer: Philip Messina Music by: David Holmes Casting by: Debra Zane Art Director: Tony Fanning Supervising Art Director: Doug Meerdink Set Decorator: Kristen Toscano Messina Costume Designer: Louise Frogley Production Companies: Village Roadshow Pictures Jerry Weintraub Productions Section Eight Productions Producer/Releases: 20th Century Fox & Regency Enterprises Airdate: June 8, 2007 Length: 2 hours, 3 minutes, 5 seconds Budget: $85 million Box office: $311.7 million Pixar Movie Number: 1610 Ocean's Thirteen (also written as Ocean's 13) is a 2007 American heist film directed by Steven Soderbergh and starring an ensemble cast. It is the third and final film in the Ocean's Trilogy. It followed the 2004 sequel Ocean's Twelve and the 2001 film Ocean's Eleven, which itself was a remake of the 1960 Rat Pack film Ocean's 11. All the male cast members reprise their roles from the previous installments, but neither Julia Roberts nor Catherine Zeta-Jones return. Al Pacino and Ellen Barkin joined the cast as the characters' new targets. Filming began in July 2006 in Las Vegas and Los Angeles, based on a script by Brian Koppelman and David Levien. The film was screened as an Out of Competition presentation at the 2007 Cannes Film Festival. and was theatrically released on June 8, 2007 in the United States, and on June 6 in several countries in the Middle East. With a gross of $311 million, was the 16th highest-grossing film of 2007. The Whole Story Reuben Tishkoff is coerced by thugs employed by Willy Bank, his erstwhile business partner, into signing over his stake in ownership rights of the new hotel-casino they were building on the Las Vegas Strip. Reuben suffers a heart attack and becomes bedridden. Danny Ocean offers Bank a chance to set things right, given his long history in Las Vegas and the fact that he "shook hands with Sinatra," but Bank refuses, and completes construction of "The Bank", renamed since breaking his deal with Reuben. To avenge Reuben, Ocean gathers his partners-in-crime and plans to ruin Bank on the opening night of the hotel. They develop a two-fold plan to occur on the casino's opening night. One is to prevent The Bank from winning the prestigious Five Diamond Award, which all of Bank's previous hotels had won. Saul Bloom is designated to stand in as the anonymous Diamond reviewer, while the real reviewer will be treated horribly during his stay by Ocean and his associates. The second part of the plan is to rig the casino's slot machines, forcing them to payout more than $500 million in winnings; by law, Bank would be required to cede control of the casino to the gambling board. While they can implement various rigging mechanisms into the casino, Ocean and his crew know that they would be easily stopped by the Greco Player Tracker, a state-of-the-art computer system that continuously monitors the gamblers' biometric responses and predicts when cheating is happening. Instead, they plan to use a magnetron, disguised as a new cell phone as a gift to Bank, to disrupt the Greco. They also obtain the drilling machine used to bore the Channel Tunnel to simulate an earthquake under the casino, assuring that Bank implements safety protocols to evacuate the casino in case of another earthquake. Their plan on opening night is to have Bank inadvertently disrupt Greco, initiate their rigged machines and dealers on their payroll, and then simulate the earthquake to force the evacuation and have players leave with their winnings. As opening night draws near, the drill breaks down. Ocean is forced to turn to Terry Benedict, whom Ocean had slighted before, for funds to buy a replacement. Benedict, who also seeks retribution against Bank, offers the funds for a portion of his share of the take, but demands that Ocean also steal the sets of diamonds Bank had bought for his wife after winning each of the previous Diamond awards. These are valued over $250 million and secured in a case at the top of The Bank. Ocean has Linus Caldwell get romantically close to Bank's assistant, Abigail Sponder, to gain access to the case. Secretly, Benedict contracts master thief François "The Night Fox" Toulour to intercept the diamonds after Ocean steals them. Ocean institutes the final part of the plan on opening night, by having FBI agents on his pay arrive at the hotel and publicly arrest Livingston Dell on suspicions of rigging the card shuffling machines, allowing them to be replaced with actual rigged ones under Bank's nose. Another FBI agent arrests Linus for switching the diamonds with fakes. The agent takes Linus away but reveals himself to be his father, Robert Caldwell, also in on Ocean's plan. They try to evacuate from the roof but are intercepted by Toulour who takes the diamonds. However, Ocean had anticipated this, and never actually had Linus make the switch for this reason. Linus and his father escape in a helicopter piloted by Basher, tearing the case from the roof and taking the real diamonds with them. The remainder of Ocean's plan goes as expected, and as they trigger the earthquake, the players evacuate with millions of dollars of winnings. Ocean approaches a devastated Bank and tells him they did everything for Reuben. Ocean also reminds Bank that he cannot go to the police due to Bank's past illegal activities, and that all of Bank's associates favor Ocean over him. With their share of the winnings, Ocean's crew buy property on the Strip for Reuben to build his own casino. Because of his treachery, Ocean donates Benedict's $72 million portion of the take to charity in Benedict's name, forcing him to admit his philanthropy on broadcast television. As Ocean, Rusty, and Linus prepare to head off at the airport, Rusty triggers one of the rigged machines there to allow the real Diamond reviewer to win $11 million as a way to compensate him for how they had treated him. Voice Cast George Clooney as Danny Ocean Brad Pitt as Rusty Ryan Matt Damon as Linus Caldwell Andy García as Terry Benedict Don Cheadle as Basher Tarr Bernie Mac as Frank Catton Elliott Gould as Reuben Tishkoff Casey Affleck as Virgil Malloy Scott Caan as Turk Malloy Eddie Jemison as Livingston Dell Shaobo Qin as "The Amazing" Yen Carl Reiner as Saul Bloom Eddie Izzard as Roman Nagel Al Pacino as Willy Bank Ellen Barkin as Abigail Sponder Vincent Cassel as François Toulour Bob Einstein as FBI Agent Robert "Bobby" Caldwell Olga Sosnovska as Debbie David Paymer as the "V.U.P." Julian Sands as Greco Montgomery Jerry Weintraub as Denny Shields Oprah Winfrey as herself Other Languages *Ocean's Thirteen (Other Languages) Language Dubs *Ocean's Thirteen (Language Dubs) Credits *Ocean's Thirteen (Credits) Quotes *Ocean's Thirteen (Quotes) DVD Release *''Ocean's Thirteen'' is released on DVD November 13, 2007. Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) *1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selections #Anything for Reuben #Willy Amends the Deal #The Guys Offer Willy 'a Billy Martin' #Showing Nagel the Big Picture #The Big Picture / Continued #Fixing Blackjack, Slots, Roulette #The Greco Player Tracker #The Exit Strategy #Rusty Does an 'Irwin Allen' Impression #Prepping Room 1706 / 'Caravan' #Kensington Chubb and the V.I.P. Check-In #Livingston Explains Blackjack #Complications #Terry #Mr. Weng and Lenny Pepperidge #Yen Negotiates the Elevators #Rusty and Danny Walk and Talk #Oprah #Finding a Way to the Diamond Room #Terry and Willy: 'Nuff Said #Willy Makes Preparations #The Grand Opening #The Gilroy #'The FBI Is in the House' #Blowing the Slots #The Cartwheel #Eugene's Trap Door #First Tremor / 'You Felt It, Too?' #Winning Montage #The Exit Strategy, Cont'd. #Aftermath #'This Town' #Camp to Belong #End Titles *Special Features **Vegas: An Opulent Illusion **Jerry Weintraub Walk and Talk **Additional Scenes *Languages **Spoken Languages: English, English 5.1, Français 5.1 and Español 5.1 **Subtitles: English for the Hearing Impaired, Français and Español Previews Jump To: Previews Category:2007 films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films